The present invention relates to a portable hunting blind assembly including a collapsible umbrella structure extending from a hollow cylindrical support for the umbrella, a sleeve sliding internally of the cylinder body, a pivot connection on a projection from the sleeve and being coupled to one end of a telescopic member and having a handle at the other end in the form of a 90.degree. turn, a collapsible stake member for mounting in the ground at one end and for receiving the handle at the other for supporting the umbrella roof structure, and a panel for each side defined at the periphery of the umbrella structure for enclosing and forming a blind for the hunter. More particularly, the invention relates to connection means, such as Velcro fastener elements for supporting the panel of screening material from the umbrella structure together with a carrying case for receiving the portable hunting blind components of the assembly in the carrying case and having the carrying case mounted by straps for carrying from one's back.